Easier To Run
by Kendster
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are on the run from Voldemort, while Jacob Black is on the run from his feelings for Bella Swan. Hermione and Jacob meet and both realize that while it's easier to run, sometimes it's better not to.CROSSOVER Hermione/Jaco
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I love run on sentances and comma's so sorry!. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, This is the first chapter in a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. The main relationship is Hermione/Jacob. We will see mostly all the twilight characters in the next chapter or the one after that, and more HP characters will turn up eventually, Mostly Harry and a little Ron. Hope you enjoy. IF I have any offers for a beta it would make me very very happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wouldn't owning Jacob Black, They belong to Jo Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

Banner: i27./albums/c174/kendster/Easiertorunbanner2.png

Easier To Run (1/?)

She had fallen into his life rather unexpectedly, and by unexpected he meant one minute he was alone and the next she was there, looking tired and scared and running like the devil was chasing her. He didn't know what hit him, he hadn't even gotten a good look at the girl and he already had feelings of protectiveness. He was still pining over the loss of one Bella Swan, to the asshat that they called Edward Cullen. So he had taken off, not said a word to anyone, in fact the only one's who knew were his pack brothers, and that was only because they could invade his thoughts.

Every thought of Bella Swan had run the other way though when he saw this girl though. She had a waterfall of brown curls that reached just below her shoulders, and she had a round pink mouth, and a pert little nose with a cluster of freckles dotting the bridge.She definitely pretty and she looked like she was used to running, both literally and figuratively, which was something he admired since he, himself was a run away. She looked up just then and he fell into the deep chocolate pools that anyone else could only describe as eyes.

"Er...Hey" he said awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Stay back" the girl said pulling a funny looking stick from her back pocket "Where's Harry! Take me to him now!"

"I don't know any Harry, sorry. So why don't you put the stick down"

"Stick?" A look of comprehension crossed her features"Do you believe in magic?"

"In a young girl's heart?" Jacob said cheekily, which only made her look annoyed"Like magic tricks? not really why, know any good one's?"

"Bollocks, a muggle." He heard her mutter as she shoved the stick back into her pants "Listen some very bad men are after me and my friend, and I seem to have misplaced him. You didn't happen to see a bloke this tall" She made a motion slightly above her height "He's got glasses and a funny looking scar on his head"

Jacob shook his head no. "Are you in trouble? I can help find your friend, where did you come from anyways" He asked noting the accent.

"I highly doubt you can help me, I just really need to find my friend before the dea...erm men who are after us figure out that we've left the country, he shouldn't be too far, we side-alonged here."

"Side-alonged?"

"Same plane I mean" she said awkwardly

"The brittish are weird" He smiled at her, which to his disappointment she didn't return.

"Well I better be off, thanks for you help...If you see my friend tell him im looking for him"

"Yeah..."

"Hey!..."He yelled suddenly as she was walking away,and she turned to ace him "Umm what's your name?"

"Oh umm...well"

She clearly didn't want to tell him, what was this girl running from. "Come on I won't bite...unless you want me too" He said with a wink. She had the good taste to blush and he smiled triumphantly.

"H-Hermione Granger"

He smiled "I'm Jacob Black"

"Black..." she repeated with a smile that quickly faded and a sad look marred her features.

"Hey you know, I know these woods pretty well, and I could help you find your friend"

"Um...That's probably not a good idea, it's kinda hard to explain, but it's dangerous to be around me"

"Trust me I can Handle it" He said with a snort.

"I really don't think you could. Sorry"

"Listen I have a confession, and I really wouldn't tell anyone this unless it was important, because I haven't really felt this way for a well a couple hours but the fact I feel this way after fifteen minutes, means I've probably been imprinting on you, and if not I still really want to get to know you"

She looked intrigued, and she had a faint pink flush to her cheeks that made her look adorable.

"I'm well, I'm how do you say it...I'm a werewolf" He closed her eyes and waited for the laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She grabbed at the stick again and pulled it out of her pants. Thrusting it towards him she said "I'm a witch! oh this is great, you can help me!"

"A...what?"

"A witch!"

Great he had fallen for someone who was completely off her rocker, good thing she was so cute.

"There is no such thing as witches Hermione"

She looked angry now, and if it was possible it made her look even more attractive.

"And there is no such thing as Werewolves either Jacob" saying his name as if it was a insult.

"Fair point...You're going to have to prove it then, miss witchy poo"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and swished her wand "Accio Water Bottle"

Jacobs water bottle flew through the air into her waiting hands, where she now stood with her hands of her hips, tapping her foot. The bottle which had almost hit him in the head on it's journey, which he couldn't help but think she had something to do with, was sitting in her hands perfectly intact and exactly how he had left it on the ground not half an hour ago.

"Aren't you going to ask me to prove to you that I'm a werewolf"

"You can't prove that until a full moon" again she rolled her eyes " and besides I don't want to be eaten"

"Freckles, I would never eat you unless you asked me real nice"

"Oh Honestly" She said with a look of disgust before turning to walk away.

"Alright, alright...I'm sorry look come back and I'll show you."

She looked exasperated "You can't just turn it on or off, you can't control being a werewolf"

"Uhh yeah I can...watch"

Jacob took off his shirt, careful to watch Hermione's reaction and was happy to see that she blushed and took off in a run, and with a great shudder had turned into wolf form. He landed and trotted over to where Hermione was standing a look of surprise on her face. Ne nudged her arm and she lifted it tentatively to pet his reddish fur. He snorted slightly and she laughed, which Jacob immediately found the most beautiful sound in the world. He only hoped he could hear more of it. He took off on another run to turn back into human form.

"Wow..." Said Hermione "I guess we have alot to talk about. How about you help me find Harry and then direct us to a place to stay. Along the way however I want to know all about this" and she made a gesture in his direction.

Jacob smiled and grabbed his backpack and slinging it onto his shoulder, he ran a little to catch up with Hermione, flanking her right side they set off in search of her friend. He was very much looking forward to getting to know Hermione Granger


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I loved the reviews you guys gave me! I love it! I posted this on LJ originally and no one was really interested, so I said I wasn't going to continue it, but then I posted it to FF and got two reviews in like a couple hours! So it encouraged me that maybe it didn't suck. I love the thought of this pairing and I have so many idea's already! not sure how many chapters this will be yet, but I hope you like!

MalfoysBtch22: First I would like to say, I LOVE the username! Please don't sick the vampires on me! I have so many plot bunnies running around my head for this, so the chapters should be posted rather quickly! I hope you liked this chapter too! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW. It really means alot to me!

Shannonn14: A new update already, you happy? Thanks for the review! Means the whole wide WORLD to me!

Banner! : s27./albums/c174/kendster/?actionview¤tEasiertorunbanner2.png;

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I desperately want a Jacob Black of my own.

Chapter two.

Jacob and Hermione had walked for almost an hour before they finally found Harry. Along their travels they talked about where the duo was going to stay, and Jacob had finally convinced her that La Push was the perfect spot. After another half hour of idle chatter about school and family they had finally stumbled on Harry, who was sitting looking quite bewildered on a tree stump.

"Mione! thank gods, I was so worried, first we're running from death eaters then I'm being dumped on my arse in the middle of some bloody woods. You're no where to be found and I've been walking around this damn forest for an hour...who are you" Harry looked up from his rant to stare at Jacob.

"This is Jacob Black, he's a werewolf, and he's got a safe place for us to stay while we figure this all out" Hermione smiled at him reassuringly "We'll explain when we get there, Jacob says it's not too far"

Harry who must have taken Hermione's word for all of this just nodded, but still looked at Jacob with a weary expression. Jacob got the sense that Hermione was the brains and Harry was the brawn of their little group. In fact Hermione reminded Jacob a little bit of Sam, always kept a cool head in tough situations. While Harry seemed a little easier to rile up. The fact that Harry wasn't suspicious about Jacob being a werewolf confused him. Either way Jacob was very curious about where they were coming from, why they left, and who was chasing them.

Jacob assumed they had a lot of questions about him too. Harry was glancing out of the corner of his eye's to Jacob as if he was about to attack in any moment. Hermione however was gazing at him with a look of great excitement, almost as if he was a puzzle to figure out.

"I hope there is food in Las Peach" Harry said rubbing his stomach.

"La Push" Jacob corrected "We're almost there, I'm sure Emily would be glad to whip something up"

"Emily?" Hermione's eyebrow's raised, and Jacob found it extremely adorable "I thought you lived with Billy"

"I do, but I want you guys to meet Sam and the rest of the pack" Jacob smiled at her, and she gave a small smile in return. "Should just be over this hill"

The trio sped up, trying to make it up the steep incline. The stepped over the last inches of the upward claim, and were left staring down at the small village. Jacob started walking again down the hill. Hermione and Harry followed, as he weaved and bobbed between houses and corner stores. Soon they stopped in front of a medium sized house, in the middle of the village.

"This may be intense for a while, their protective. You've got nothing to worry 'bout though, I'll protect you" Jacob winked at Hermione.

"I'll have you know I do not need protecting" Her hands were on her hip and she was tapping her right foot. "Well what are you waiting for, lets do this"

"Oh Hardly!"

"A couple magic tricks and a stick of wood"

"I'll have you know..."

"I'll have you know..." Seth mimicked Hermione's voice.

"That this stick of wood has saved our lives on various occasions. You lot are werewolves, you have all met vampires, but witches and wizards are out of the question?" Hermione continued as if she had never heard Seth.

"She has a point" Sam pointed out diplomatically "Werewolves aren't suppose to exist and here we are"

"Yeah but a magic school, seems like a lot of bullshit, if you ask me" Leah said rather rudely.

"Good bloody thing no one asked you then" Harry sneered at her.

"Harry don't be rude" Hermione chastised.

Jacob smiled despite himself, they had been fighting straight for two hours. Everyone except Jacob and Sam had called them crazy, and yet Hermione was still scolding Harry for being rude. The conversation had went well at first. Jacob had explained that he was in the woods, no one had asked why, as they all knew the story of Bella Swan. Then suddenly he saw a girl. After some chatter he said he was a werewolf, and she said she was a witch. That's when all hell broke loose. His pack exclaimed there was no such thing, which offended Harry greatly. This had lead to some shouting between the groups, and not much had gotten accomplished.

Finally Hermione muttered something under her breathe, which sounded remarkably like 'Bollocks'. Then she pulled out her wand, and much like she had shown Jacob, she waved the stick around, muttered some words, and sent a plate flying into her waiting hand. Gasps were heard round the table, and someone exclaimed 'Cool!" rather excitedly. Harry was now looking rather smug, and everyone else was looking wide-eyed at Hermione, who simply smiled.

For the rest of the evening no one argued that witches and wizards didn't exist. Even Leah, who would have done it just to be a brat, didn't say anything. Jacob listened intently while Sam asked them questions and they answered. He listened as Harry explained all about his parents, some mean dude named Voldemort, and how he was supposed to be the one to stop him. He listened about the prophecy, and Harry's godfather Sirius' death. He listened about Horcruxes, and while he didn't understand all of it, he knew that they needed to all be destroyed.

Jacob watched Hermione while Harry told his story, she nodded at some parts and had a sad look in her eyes during others. At the end of the night it was decided they would stay with Sam and Emily for the night, then they would all meet again in the morning,and figure out the plan for the two strangers.

Jacob said goodnight to everyone, and smiled as Hermione gave him a small wave. When Jacob got home he lay in bed and thought about the mysterious girl he'd met only hours before. He still didn't know much about her. Only that she was best friends with Harry, and had vowed to help him in the hunt. He hoped he'd have time to ask, to figure her out, get to know her.

Jacob smiled and drifted off to sleep, for the first time in two years his last thoughts were not of Bella Swan, but of Hermione Granger.

A/N: I wrote this literally at 2:00 am, but it just kinda came to me. I figured anyone reading this would be familiar with both stories, so I won't go into too much details about them. This is kinda AU to book seven, but more will be explained next chapter! We'll find out where Ron is and Herms will learn more about Jacob! Also I know it's kinda boring now, but the action will come, I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three! yay!. I have soooo many Idea's floating around this warped brain of mine and I can't wait to write them! Still not sure how many chapters this will be. I have a banner made for this story which can be viewed here :

s27./albums/c174/kendster/?actionview¤tEasiertorunbanner2.png;

or at my livejournal, where you can also read the story at

/users/shades-o-pink

Shannonn14: Yes Bella and Edward will show up eventually, but this is a Jake/Hermione story, so im not sure how much they will be featured.

MalfoysBtch22: Yumm Brownies! Glad you liked the new chapter, hope you like this one too! Too be honest with you, I usually only read completed stories, because im impatient, so I feel your pain!

vanillarush: Glad you liked it! and Bravo for catching that ;)

Chapter Three.

The next day Jacob took Hermione walking on the beach. Harry was off somewhere with Sam discussing every little detail about Harry's life prior to their meeting. Hermione was a little worried about this, but Jacob assured her that Sam was a decent guy. Plus Hermione knew Harry would tell her everything they had discussed, and Sam couldn't hide anything from the pack even if he wanted too. So Jacob decided he would show her around La Push, then casually start the inquiry into her life. There was still so much about this pretty girl he wanted to find out.

They continued down the beach until they reached the piece of Driftwood he and Bella often sat at. Jacob felt a pang of sadness and hope his pain wasn't mirrored on his face. Hermione looked at him half a second longer than normal, but if she noticed anything different she didn't let on.

Hermione sat on the driftwood, and Jacob sat beside her. She smiled at him shyly and Jacob smiled in return.

"It's beautiful down here" Hermione nodded out to the water.

"Yeah it's nice"

"You can ask you know, it's you that bites remember" She smiled at him.

"Very funny" He replied cheekily "What makes you think I have something to ask"

"Please I turned up a day ago in the woods, I would have a million questions" She nudged him encouragingly.

Jacob looked at her for confirmation that he was indeed allowed to ask questions, and she nodded her head yes.

"How did you meet Harry" He was going to start off with an easy question.

"To be honest he hated me at first. I heard him and Ron making fun of me one day after classes. Truth hurts I guess, 'cause after I heard them I went crying in the girls loo. Then Quirrell who was a teacher at our school, but was being possessed by Voldemort. Well he let in a troll and it found it's way to the girls washrooms. Harry and Ron saved me, they didn't need too but they did. We've been best friends ever since" Hermione was grinning at the memory.

"So where is this Ron guy?" Jacob asked, and watched her face shift from a look of glee, to a look of grief.

Hermione thought for a moment before responding.

"Sometimes you can love someone, and they can love you, but that's not enough. He was with us for a while. Then when we were hunting horcruxes, he left. Went home I suppose. It's weird you know, you have so much love and hope and trust in a person. Then they go and disappoint you in the worst way possible."

"I understand that" Jacob looked down at her sadly."You would never leave Harry"

Hermione shook her head no."He's my best friend. Like a brother too me, and we've been through so much together. I'd do anything for him."

"What about your family?" Jacob questioned,

"They love me, but they don't really understand me" She shrugged "The life we live is hard to believe unless you live it too. I lie to them, tell them im happy and having fun. They know nothing about the war"

"That must be hard" Jacob could sympathize

"Sorta" Hermione shrugged "What about you? this freak out Billy?"

"Nah, he knew it was coming. Plus I think it makes him really proud." Jacob didn't understand why, sometimes he thought he was a freak.

"You protect people" Hermione's brown eyes were so caring, he had to look away.

"I haven't protected anyone" Jacob snapped at her.

"You will, I know it" She nodded her head, as if doing so made it true.

Jacob looked out at the water, he didn't like where this conversation was going. He hated talking about himself. He didn't really know how, Bella only ever talked about herself. He didn't need to talk much with the pack because they knew what he was thinking.

Clearly sensing Jacob was uncomfortable Hermione changed the subject.

"So when did you change?" Hermione asked.

"little over a year ago. You?"

"I never really changed, I've just always been a witch. It was always in me, weird things happening that I couldn't explain. Then when I was eleven I got my Hogwarts letter" Again Hermione smiled at the memory.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, going over in their heads all that was revealed.

"So you ever gonna tell me about Bella Swan?" Hermione was the first to break the silence. It was getting close to dinner and Jacob's stomach was aching for food. When he heard her question he went rigid.

"How do you know about her?" His voice had a obvious bite to it.

"Heard some of the guys talking" She looked at him warily "Must be important to you"

"She was"

"Was?" Hermione had her eyebrows raised almost to her hairline.

"Was as in not anymore, she's marrying a vampire, he's gonna change her. She won't be the same, She'll be one of them" He spat.

Hermione snorted "Them, whats so wrong with them?"

Jacob looked at her as if she had two heads "They EAT people Hermione, they're freaks"

"Do you really have any right to call them freaks. I mean wolves can attack people too. Witches and Wizards kill people. People kill People."

"It's not the same!" Jacob jumped to his feet, now screaming at Hermione "It's not the same alright so drop it!"

Hermione however was unphased "Is it not the same because you love her, and she picked one of them right. I get that you hate them, that's fine but you better remember that when you call them freaks, you're calling me a freak, because we come from the same world."

Jacob felt a pang of guilt in his gut, and regretted using the word freak, but regardless stood his ground.

"And I'll have you know that I've faced much scarier than you Jacob Black! So you might as well sit down and relax, cause your not scaring anyone" Hermione had that stubborn glint in her eye and Jacob couldn't help smiling.

"Now what does imprinting mean? and why does all the boys say your doing it to me?"

A/N: Was is mean leaving it there? New update soon! REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY. Also we never really get to know what Jake is feeling, and I think that he's hasn't accepted being a werewolf quite as much as he would like us to think. Also while I LOVE Bella, I really do, she is a little self centered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Im really excited about this chapter, I was lying in bed last night thinking of things for this story at this scene basically wrote itself so I hope you enjoy.

MalfoysBtch: Sometime's it's fun to be mean right ;)

vanillarush: Sorry for being mean! Luckily I post chapters so quick though right? hehe. Yes Ron will be making an apperance later.

Shannonn14:Glad you liked, here's a new chapter!

Chapter 4

"Ugh"

Everyone in the room turned to where the pixie haired beauty was standing.

"What's up Alice" Edward questioned looking concerned.

"Just a vision, it was weird though"

"Weird, weird how. Victoria?" Edward was looking antsy now.

"Not Victoria. People I've never seen before, a girl and boy. The boy had glasses and this weird scar on his forehead. The girl was pretty with wavy hair." Alice's brows were screwed up in concentration trying to remember all of her vision. "There was this scary man, he had the girl in front of him. Whatever he was doing the girl was in pain, but he kept talking to the boy."

"Alice what else?"

"It came in parts, I couldn't see all of it...There was a wolf! a werewolf!"

Edward heard Bella gasp as a hand flew to her mouth.

"Where they humans? How old?"

"They were definitely human, but there was something different about them. I can't place it though" Alice was deep in thought "I'd say they were about 17 or 18"

"And you are absolutely positive there was a wolf there" Carlisle spoke up.

"Absolutely, thats why there was breaks in the vision, a wolf kept showing up, I got a glimpse of him though"

"Hmm" Edward said turning to Emmett and Jasper "Guess it's time we visit the dogs"

"Why do you want to know what imprinting is?" Jacob asked

"All the guys say your doing it to me"

"Do they now" Jacob was figiting with a rock. The fact of it was he didn't know if he was imprinting on her or not. It had only been a day and he already felt compelled to protect her at all costs. That was definitely something that came with imprinting. How could be be imprinting on her though when he still held so much love for Bella in his heart.

"Yeah they do..."

"It's hard to explain" He paused looking uncomfortable "I guess it means you'd do anything for that person"

She looked at him and noticed how uncomfortable he was "Good thing we're leaving soon then"

"What?"

"We have to Jacob, we have to find the next two horcruxes, then we have to fight Voldemort. Who knows after that"

"What do you mean after that?"

"Well who knows if We'll even survive the hunt, It's hard and there are death eaters after us. I'm wanted by the ministry because I'm muggle-born"

"Then your not going!"

"Wow Jacob that sounded pretty protective to me" She bumped him with her shoulder and laughed.

"I was kidding" she said when he didn't laugh back.

Later that evening Hermione was sitting on the grass behind Sam and Emily's house with Harry. She had kinda missed Harry in the last day, she was so used to being with him 24 hours a day. He had been so busy filling in Sam on everything that had happened she didn't get to see him all day.

"So Jacob seems to have taking a liking to you"

"We're friends" She said pushing Harry over.

"Right" Harry's tone was disbelieving "So no more Ron then?"

"Ron and I are better off friends, and we all know it."

"Thats true"

"And it had nothing to do with Jacob Black, so don't even say it"

"Too bad you don't have my charm" Harry shot her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah right ladies man, first Cho Chang, then Ginny Weasley"

Hermione broke out into a fight of giggles when Harry started blushing. Harry gave her a scathing look. When she didn't stop he couldn't help but laugh with her.

Just then Emily came around the side of the house.

"Sorry to interrupt but something is happening, Sam wanted me to come get you"

"Alright" Hermione glanced at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders. He obviously didn't know what was up either.

The two of them walked around the house after Emily, and standing there was Bella Swan herself. Hermione slid up beside Quil hoping to avoid some awkwardness.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned.

"We need to go meet the bloodsuckers, somethings going down." Quil looked at them and grinned "This should be fun"

A/N: Was that mean again? Gosh I hope so, hehe.


End file.
